Encontrare la manera
by LovelyDeadGirl
Summary: Sobrevivir en una escuela es dificil. Especialmente si el maton de la escuela pide venganza, y quiere que la pagues con tu sangre. En ese caso, pedir ayuda no es una opcion para el... pero esta vez la ayuda lo encontro. O no? [RenxHorox...?]
1. ¡¿Tú!

**Encontraré la manera**

Capítulo 1 - ¡¿Tú?!

Si el hombre es un animal social, Ren Tao distaba mucho de ser un ser humano. Había llegado hasta Japón desde China, por un intercambio escolar que a sus padres (es decir, a su padre) se les había figurado como una "maravillosa oportunidad para que nuestro hijo aprenda que nuestro país es el mejor". Y tenía que admitir que, hasta ahora, sus progenitores estaban en lo correcto: nadie allí tenía la más mínima pizca de interesante, a su parecer. Jun, su hermana mayor, que llevaba un buen tiempo viviendo en Tokio, continuamente intentaba persuadirlo de lo maravillosamente distinto que era ese país de casa, y que debería hablar de vez en cuando, saludar, o al menos dejar de lanzarles miradas de "vas a morir mientras duermes" a todo aquel que lo saludara. Rodaba los ojos, sin disponerse a escuchar mucha mas palabrería de la boca de la muchacha de cabello esmeralda, y salía de la habitación para internarse en su cuarto. Entonces era cuando Jun se daba por vencida ante otro día rutinario.

Tenía que admitir que la vida sin sociabilidad era aburrida. En China al menos, las niñas lo mirarían como a un sueño, y los chicos le temerían por su nombre, pero nadie se le acercaría, y estaría en paz sabiendo que era el mejor y aún así nadie lo molestaba. Aquí, en cambio, la escuela no le gustaba para nada. Quizás de tener uno o dos "amigos", la hubiera pasado mejor, pero no le agradaba la actitud de todos esos japonesitos tontos. Y estaba hablando en concreto de algunas personitas. De unas tres personitas. O de unas diez o quince personitas, pero aquellas tres eran las más molestas.

Era una pandilla típica de las escuelas secundarias de Japón. La mayoría de las veces iban de a cinco o seis, pero cuando era hora de disfrutar al máximo una peleita incivilizada, se juntaban quince o veinte de ellos, proclamando su mínima pertenencia al grupo. De todas maneras, aunque muchos de ellos no fueran especialmente reconocidos, toda la escuela sabía que tenían tres cabecillas. Juntos o por separado, todos los estudiantes les temían, y sabían que la escuela era prácticamente suya.

Asakura Hao, el cabecilla de la pandilla y la persona con el record más largo de la historia de la escuela sobre veces en los que ha sido castigado, tenía la extraña habilidad de cautivar a las chicas de la escuela, dejando una estela de corazones rotos detrás de él y maltratar a cualquier idiota que se cruce sin que esto tuviera ninguna repercusión en su reputación de chico genial. Su cabello castaño, largo y tan cuidado que parecía haber salido de la peluquería cada vez que entraba en clase, al parecer le había granjeado muchas bromas en primer año, pero después de repartir muchos golpes aquí y allá, la gente decidió que era suficiente de burlarse de ello y pasó a adaptarse a ver los largos cabellos meciéndose por aquí y allá. Tenía un hermano gemelo medio baboso llamado Yoh, que siempre andaba por ahí con una chica rubia y un pequeño de expresión aburrida, y estaba siempre con su mejor amigo y mano derecha, un tipo al que todos llamaban HoroHoro.

HoroHoro era la persona más molesta en el mundo. En su ranking mental de cosas ruidosas y estúpidas, Ren le aseguraba el segundo lugar (el primero lo tenía una niña algo psicótica llamada Pirika, que siempre andaba tironeándole del brazo a este intento de ser humano). Era casi siempre la parte más frontal de la pandilla, es decir, aquel que amenazaba a los niñitos en los recreos, o se valía de su estatura de mastodonte intimidar a otros pendencieros cuando solicitaran un boleto de ida y vuelta a la Antártica en Aerolíneas Patada, pero como casi nunca llegaban a esos extremos y ya casi no tenían enemigos en la zona, se conformaba con reír de manera estridente y darles a las víctimas el empujón final. A pesar de todo, era el único que podía frenarle el carro a Hao, una especie de tratado de mejor amigo que ambos respetaban.

De ahí, pasamos al tercer espécimen, Chocolove. Realmente, no sabía mucho de él, más que se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo chistes estúpidos de los que nadie (ni los pobres muchachos a los que molestaban, ni los mismos miembros de su pandilla) se reía, y que también era estudiante de intercambio, en su caso, de Estados Unidos. Podría ser malo con los chistes, pero era bueno mintiendo y, con sus rápidas excusas era el escudero personal de Hao.

Los demás, como hemos explicado antes, eran como las moscas alrededor de la m…iel. No muy importantes, hechos sólo para rellenar o para las peleas después de la escuela. Y hablando de Roma…

-¡Miren! Es Tao Ren, Tao Ren… ¿o Tao Reru? (1) – chilló el idiota de Chocolove, mientras que HoroHoro lo empujaba hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer del banco en el que estaba sentado. Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que no alcanzó a reaccionar (ni a verlos venir, claro está) y dejó escapar un ligero chillido cuando su espalda golpeó el duro suelo. Sólo por esa vez, los miembros de la pandilla rieron con estridencia ante una de las bromas del moreno y su estúpida e infantil reacción.

-Oye Tao, creo que te están esperando en el baño de niñas para contarte un secretito – siguió el muy idiota, emocionado, cosechando otra risotada general de parte de la multitud. – creo que quieren decirte que… ¡te pongas un vestido rosado!

A esto siguió un silencio general, en el que la pandilla, Ren y la gente que pasaba por ahí rodaron los ojos de una manera muy específica. Chocolove, sin embargo, no se dio por enterado y siguió expectante, esperando una reacción que no habría de llegar. El momento se prolongó hasta que el muchacho de cabello azul le puso una mano en el hombro y suspiró.

-Algún día nos libraremos de este recuerdo – le dijo, de manera consoladora. El moreno se limitó a asentir, moqueando ligeramente, mientras que todos los presentes ponían los ojos en blanco nuevamente.

-Bueno, idiotas, ya basta, ¿Qué no ven que molestan a nuestra damisela favorita? – preguntó Hao, haciendo su entrada triunfal entre sus dos amigos, y mirándolo con su característica expresión de superioridad. – creo que la has asustado, Horito, mira como tiembla. – y es que Ren temblaba, pero de coraje. Una cosa era molestarlo, otra cosa era llamarlo niña. Ya verían esos… intentos de personas. El chico de pelo azul miró la escena un segundo (porque el muy idiota necesitaba asimilar las palabras lentamente, se dijo a sí mismo nuestro amigo de cabello puntiagudo) y sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros – creo que deberías disculparte – siguió su amigo, con una voz falsamente madura.

-Tal vez lo haga, algún día. Tú espérame sentadito en el banco, Tao… o en el piso, si te place, lo dejo a tu elección – volvió a bromear el mastodonte, y una nueva risa retumbó por los terrenos.

Y fin del acto, todos empezaron a dispersarse. Ren se paró lentamente, recordándose controlar su ira, pues ya lo habían expulsado de cinco escuelas distintas antes que esta, y su padre no había estado nada feliz con ello. Tomó la bandeja de almuerzo, ahora casi vacía (los saqueos ocurrían todos los días, mientras los protagonistas de la noche robaban cámara), y pensó que podría conseguir un poco más de comida si se apresuraba. Caminó unos pasos, con los tres mosqueteros aún tonteando allí cerca, pero él sabía que nada más pasaría: no había acto a menos que hubiera público.

-Por cierto, Tao… - escuchó que Hao le soltaba por último, por lo que se giró sobre sus talones con tanta rapidez que tropezó y la bandeja fue a enterrarse… en medio del uniforme de su interlocutor. Casi al mismo tiempo, sonó la campana para entrar a clases, pero nuestros personajes no parecían haberse dado cuenta.

Ren se quedó mirando muy interesado y estático la manera en que el rostro de Hao parecía estar y no estar viendo lo mismo que él: sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, como si se le fueran a salir de las órbitas. El Tao volvió a la realidad sólo cuando se percató de que la campana había sonado hacía algo así como dos minutos, y que HoroHoro se acercaba al castaño para tomarlo por el hombro, preocupado ante su inexrpresividad. Esto hizo que el castaño reaccionara, primero viendo confuso a su amigo, y luego volviendo un par de ojos completamente en llamas hacia el chino. Estaba totalmente furioso. Era mitad del día y tenía la camisa toda embarrada con salsa de tomate, siendo el gran Hao Asakura.

-Esto… me lo pagarás… a la salida… ¡estás _tan_ muerto! – vociferó, y se giró para comenzar a caminar pisando tan fuerte que parecía estar intentando dejar huellas en el cemento. Sus dos amigos le lanzaron miradas amenazadoras y lo siguieron, corriendo. Se les quedó viendo un momento más, antes de murmurar, bien bajito…

-Mierda

Las horas que siguieron pasaron con extrema rapidez, entre las continuas miradas amenazadoras y las explícitas señas que Hao le hacía con el dedo en su cuello. Ren no era cobarde, pero tampoco era estúpido: por muy bien que supiera pelear, sabía que Hao era superior a él. Y si no era así y lograba vencerlo, aún tendría que enfrentarse a la montaña azul y al negrito, sin mencionar el resto de los idiotas que los seguían. Y para ese entonces seguramente estaría lo suficientemente desgastado en cuestiones físicas para ganarle a muchos más. No duraría mucho, y probablemente, entre más intentara defenderse, más lo patearían y golpearían, llegaría a casa hecho una bola púrpura y sus padres se decidirían a sacarlo de la escuela y devolverlo a China (que aunque le gustara mucho su país, en Japón tenía una relativa libertad comparada con la vida en casa de sus padres, así como también se salvaría de ser castigado en múltiples ocasiones por débil o por maleducado). Ese pensamiento fue el que le dio una solución que heriría su orgullo, pero que salvaría su trasero: esconderse en la escuela hasta que la manga de idiotas se cansara y se fuera. Sabía que sólo era prolongar el problema, porque Hao difícilmente lo olvidaría, y al día siguiente lo increparían de nuevo, pero era lo único que se le ocurría. Fue la última persona que abandonó el aula ese día. Se asomó ligeramente por el umbral de la puerta, y apenas lo hizo, tuvo que irse a meter al salón de enfrente. Había visto al chico de cabello azul, recargado contra una pared, como esperando algo. Esperándo_lo_. Seguramente Hao se había dado cuenta de que no estaba entre los que salían y lo había puesto a montar guardia… pero al parecer HoroHoro no lo había visto pasar. Estaba allí aún, vigilando de una manera un tanto distraída, lo que significaba punto para él. Después de unos momentos el chico al parecer pensó que había algo mejor que hacer (o un lugar mejor en donde esperar) y re-emprendió su marcha por el pasillo. Se felicitó mentalmente: Ren dos, Hao cero. Apenas lo vio desaparecer en una esquina, Ren suspiró profundamente y comenzó a caminar en el sentido contrario. No fuera cosa de encontrárselo de frente y que lo hiciera pedazos tan rápido. Al menos tenía que durar hasta el día de mañana. Caminó por como diez minutos, buscando un escondite que le sirviera. Si había algo que le gustaba de esa escuela, era que al ser tan grande, había muchísimos lugares donde estar sin ser visto, pero, a su parecer, ninguno realmente satisfacía su necesidad de no ser encontrado. Eran todos escondrijos muy predecibles, y si moría, quería hacerlo en un lugar digno.

Siguió en su… épica aventura, hasta que lo vio y se le iluminó el rostro (no, en verdad no, pero dentro de Ren, un chibi saltaba y bailaba por la victoria): El depósito de limpieza. Las personas que limpiaban no llegaban sino hasta la noche, y estaba cerrado con llave hasta la hora de salir de la escuela, pero ahora la puerta oscilaba abierta de par en par, como invitándolo a entrar. Si cerraba desde dentro sólo podrían entrar las personas que tenían llave, o en su defecto, él mismo, así que era el lugar perfecto para esconderse hasta pasada la hora que sus perseguidores esperarían afuera. Por más fuertes que fueran, no tirarían la puerta abajo.

Entró y cerró la puerta por dentro como si le hubieran enseñado desde pequeño a hacerlo. Contemplo su obra con malicia, y se volvió al resto de la polvorienta habitación, esperando ver lo que, en efecto, vio: unas cuantas escobas, productos de limpieza, una solitaria lámpara iluminando un escritorio…

-¿Qué? – se preguntó, extrañado, y comenzó a acercarse. En el escritorio, una maquina de escribir apretujaba una carta a medio acabar, que empezaba con "Querida Momoko:". Entonces lo supo: había encontrado el escondite de la Señorita Sayuri.

La Señorita Sayuri era la misteriosa consejera sentimental de la escuela. Nadie sabía quien era, en que año iba, si en realidad era mujer, humana o era el director o un alien escuchando y respondiendo problemas ajenos, y nadie sabía cómo hacía para que las respuestas a sus cartas aparecieran al día siguiente en los casilleros de sus respectivos dueños, con una puntualidad casi inglesa.

Pensamientos de Ren:

1-"Este es un día excepcionalmente largo"

2-"¡Este lugar da asco!'

De todas formas, no tuvo mucha oportunidad de reflexionar, porque en ese momento, un sonido de forcejeo con la cerradura lo sobresaltó de manera tan asombrosa que dio un gigantesco salto para atrás. Se oyó un gruñido del otro lado, seguido por una exclamación, algo así como "¡Debí haberla cerrado!", y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, una figura conocida entró por la puerta, silbando. Parpadeó un par de veces, atónito al ver a HoroHoro, el matón más rudo de la banda de Hao, con cara de estar asustado de muerte y todo sonrojado, una bandeja con un café y unas golosinas en las manos. Se sintió palidecer él mismo, pero al ver que el otro no parecía estar muy interesado en golpearlo hasta que se desangrase, se repuso.

-¡Y-yo puedo explicarlo!, no es que yo sea… es decir, no, yo… yo venía a traerle el café a… la señorita Sayuri, claro y… - comenzó a balbucear irracionalmente el muchacho, haciendo que se viera aún más estúpido de lo que normalmente.

Ren alzó sus cejas ligeramente, incrédulo de que el tipo que tanto lo molestaba en los recreos estuviera tartamudeando y con la cara toda roja, ahí delante suyo. Estaba mintiendo, eso era seguro, pero la cosa era ¿qué demonios estaría ocultando? Cuando comenzó a atar cabos, la mandíbula casi se le sale de lugar.

-¿_TÚ_ ERES LA SEÑORITA SAYURI?

Fin del capítulo 1

(1)– Chiste que le hace HoroHoro a Ren en la fiesta luego del empate con Yoh. Por lo que decía los subtítulos, lo primero era 'que no se cae' y lo segundo significa 'se cayó'. Si estoy equivocada corríjanme por favor xD.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Bueno, este primer capítulo es una especie de introducción al mundo que veremos más adelante xD los otros capítulos son un poco más largos, con más diálogos y más situaciones típicas y oh-no-tan-típicas de los fics escolares.

Como verán, es un AU situado en una escuela secundaria en Japón, donde yo y mi alocada cabezota podemos hacer lo que se nos de la gana xD en próximos capítulos (ya en el próximo un poco xD) es shounen ai, con un trío que particularmente me encanta xD ya verán. También quiero pedir disculpas si este fic es demasiado PWP, estoy intentando romper un bloqueo de escritora que me tiene con unos nervios xD últimamente no puedo hacer mucho, pero les prometo que este fic será un cliche-no-cliche fic xD.

Para rematarla, quería dar saludos a mi nietita (y recién tengo 15 años T-T no tomen, niños xD) **Kyky Vodkita**! Que cumplió años hace muuucho, pero que de todas maneras no me gustó el regalo que le hice (fic que se llama Tarea Pendiente, si se fijan… es malo TT) y tiene parte de su homenaje aquí! Ea! Para los amantes de HoroRen, o del HaoHoroRen xD también hizo y publicó un fic llamado Posesivo. Su usuario es Zero Vodka, seguro anda pululando por quiero agradecer a **Miguel** (siempre con sus consejos y leyendo mis fics xD) y a **Chechulaia** (LOL que espero no me mate por eso… y que también leyo parte de este fic antes xD) por ser bueenos beta readers xD.

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega!.

**Aome Faith Usui Jinx**


	2. Trato hecho

_Capítulo 2 – Trato hecho_

-¡Shhhhhhhhh! – saltó, alterado – ¡aún puede haber alguien por allí merodeando! – le soltó, y comenzó a murmurarse a sí mismo una sarta de palabras ininteligibles, de las que sólo entendió una exclamación del estilo de "oh Dios, estoy muerto".

Ren estaba en estado de shock por dos cosas: uno, uno de los peores bravucones de la escuela era la consejera sentimental de la escuela, y dos: estaba parado en frente suyo y todavía no lo había matado. Debía ser su día de suerte o algo así.

Al percatarse de lo idiota que debería verse con esa expresión confundida, rápidamente recuperó la compostura y su frialdad habitual, y comenzó a procesar las palabras finales de su interlocutor. Terminó de asimilarlo con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Demasiado fácil, sabía que el tipo era un idiota, pero no sabía que lo era tanto.

-¿Así que estarías muerto si yo… hablara? – preguntó sin cambiar su semblante ni un poco. El otro recién pareció percatarse de su presencia y todo deje infantil en su cara se fue por el caño.

-No, _tú_ estarás muerto si lo dices – le soltó con brusquedad, intentando empujarlo, pero fracasando horriblemente en el intento, puesto que Ren le tomó por las dos manos y se las trenzó de manera que no pudiera moverlas.

-De cualquier manera, toda la escuela lo sabría para el momento en que me golpees. Las noticias corren rápido, Sayuri, querida – le respondió el Tao, sintiendo un perverso placer en vengarse de ese modo. El otro lo miró con el ceño fruncido por un momento más, y soltó un suspiro.

-Bueno, ya que no hay otra opción… hagamos un trato – le ofreció, con voz cansina.

-¿Y de qué me serviría hacer un trato contigo? – preguntó Ren, visiblemente molesto por la calma que conservaba el otro. Quería hacerlo sufrir, gritar, llorar, hacerlo… bueno, creo que el concepto estaba.

-Pues, podría ayudarte con el tema de Hao – soltó de repente, sonriendo tranquilamente. – y he notado que tienes unos cuantos problemas, desde autoestima, sociabilidad, respeto…

-¡Ya, ya, no quiero que un idiota como tú me psicoanalice! – exclamó, visiblemente contrariado.

Su padre ya había dejado bien claro su mirada sobre el psicoanálisis: persona que va al psicólogo, loca. Persona que hace lo que sus padres dicen y continúa la dinastía, cuerda. Tema finalizado.

Pero algo más le preocupaba más ahora¿Todo el mundo lo veía como un bicho raro que odiaba a los demás tanto como a sí mismo? Y esto último no lo había dicho el otro, sino que él mismo estaba confirmándoselo…Qué vergüenza, por Dios, si su padre lo viera…

-¿Tanto se nota?– preguntó intentando que aquello no sonara lastimero, y haciendo que Horo se sobresaltara. Su interlocutor había estado tanto tiempo en silencio que se había puesto a mirar un insecto en la rendija de ventilación. Lo miró un momento, confundido, y asintió. – está bien: no diré a nadie tu secretito si me ayudas con mis problemas, no sé, sociales – respondió, sonrojándose un poco y frunciendo el entrecejo, aunque la situación se le antojaba graciosa, o al menos irónica.

Es decir, estaba inmovilizando a una de las personas de 14 años más altas que había visto nunca, que para colmo era el mejor amigo de su peor enemigo y mantenía una conversación civilizada con él como si tal o cual cosa… simplemente era un día muy largo.

Soltó a HoroHoro de repente, como si comenzara a quemarle. Éste examinó sus manos a modo de broma, soltó algo que le sonó a "no hay marcas", y se sentó en su escritorio, lo más tranquilo.

-Oye, tienes fuerza. No entiendo como sigues dejando que te molestemos – murmuró al cabo de unos momentos, mientras ponía en orden un par de cosas. Ren estaba de una pieza¿cómo es eso de hablarle así de sencillo al niño que tiraste de su banca en el recreo?.

-No me apetece pelear – murmuró, a modo de excusa. Era cierto en parte, después de todo, no le apetecía pelear con _tanta_ gente. Era una especie de suicidio voluntario.

-¿Ah sí? Yo ya casi he perdido la costumbre. Hace mucho que no golpeamos a nadie de manera… ya sabes, golpear real – comentó, mientras terminaba la respuesta para la tal Momoko – pero podrías hacer algo. Nadie te molestaría si al menos te tuvieran algo de respeto – murmuró, su voz perdiéndose entre el sonido de las teclas de la máquina de escribir.

-Hn, _mi_ problema – gruñó Ren mientras Horo sacaba al fin el papel y lo metía dentro de un sobre.

-No, ahora también es mi problema – le contestó el otro, tomando otra carta y leyéndola.- mi reputación está en tus manos¿recuerdas? – el chino bufó, queriendo cambiar de tema.

-¿Y tu amiguito Hao sabe de esto? – preguntó entre incrédulo y asustado por su repentino ataque de sociabilidad. El chico frente a él guardó silencio por un segundo (nuevamente procesando lento, se dijo el Tao) antes de responder.

-¡Claro que sí¿Cómo podría ocultarle algo así a mi mejor amigo? – rió el otro. – Siempre me espera a la salida para irnos juntos… tranquilo, te ayudaré a huir sin que te vea, después de todo, hicimos un trato¿no?

Ren se relajó. Por un momento pensó que todo su plan se había ido por el caño.

La tarde pasó inusualmente rápido para él. HoroHoro acabó con las cartas algo así como dos horas después (según él, había terminado más tarde porque el chinito lo distraía con su charlatanería, y que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que alguien tan callado hablara tanto, cosas que lo avergonzaron al límite) y las metió todas en una bolsa gigante, una especie de saco de Santa Claus pero a la inversa. El más bajo arqueó una ceja cuando tomó una especie de mapa y salió del cuarto. Al ver que no lo seguía, el otro se volvió.

-¿Piensas venir o no? – le preguntó, y el otro asintió con desgano, siguiéndolo. – genial, ahora… como cada semana, Jeanne - soltó un pequeño bufido - ni siquiera necesito ver el mapa – comentó, poniendo los ojos en blanco y metiendo la carta por la rendija del casillero de la anteriormente nombrada chica.

-Así que este es el secreto de la Señorita Sayuri – murmuró Ren, los brazos cruzados, y un deje burlón en su voz. En ese tiempo que había pasado con Horo, le había perdido el miedo por completo, aunque aún guardaba cierto respeto por sus puños. – muy impresionante. – terminó, y rió por lo bajo cuando vio que el muchacho a su lado lo miraba como diciendo "esta noche duerme con un ojo abierto".

Era de lo más fácil hablar con HoroHoro. En parte porque era un idiota con temas de conversación poco inteligentes y ordinarios (aunque a veces le ganara con ese tema del psicoanálisis, pero ya se las arreglaría para hacerlo morder el polvo), en parte porque durante toda la tarde que habían pasado como… ¿no-enemigos, conocidos que pueden verse sin intentar tirarse a matar? Daba igual, había demostrado que era un bocafloja incurable. Y le había contestado por… bueno, porque ahora tenía un consejero personal, tenía que aprovecharlo¿no?. No es que de buenas a primeras fuera a contarle toda la historia de su familia, pero era su primer amigo en tres meses, aunque fuera a la fuerza (lo que era bastante deprimente, si se ponía a pensarlo), era obvio que querría platicar un poco, aunque fuera para molestarlo.

-¿Así que haces esto todas las tardes, todos los días? – preguntó, luego de un momento de silencio (Horo estaba revisando el mapa cuidadosamente para entregarle su carta a un tal Oyamada Manta). Su interlocutor asintió, aún sin verlo. – Deberías buscarte un hobbie… o una novia – le soltó burlesco, y ahora si, HoroHoro lo miró de reojo.

-¿Qué, tu _sí_ tienes novia? – le preguntó el otro divertido, alzando una ceja, y finalmente dando con el casillero del dichoso Oyamada (que inexplicablemente estaba mucho más abajo que cualquiera de los otros).

-No, pero al menos yo no ando por ahí metiendo cartas en los casilleros de los demás – le respondió el chino, conteniendo una risita. – ni quedándome hasta tarde en la escuela para escuchar los problemas de una bola de niñas sentimentaloides…

-No, en cambio, llegas a tu casa, miras un rato la TV hasta que llega alguien, ahí te encierras en tu cuarto y lees hasta que es tan tarde que tienes que dormir¿me equivoco? – al ver la expresión atónita de Ren, Horo pensó que había dado justo en el clavo. Y es que así era.

-¿Cómo supiste eso?

-Tu hermana escribe los jueves… un amigo suyo viene siempre a recoger las cartas – respondió este, sin mucha ceremonia y bastante divertido, por lo que Ren le dio un zape en la cabeza. Un momento más y le habría dicho algo como "realmente eres bueno en eso de sacar conclusiones". Bastardo. – ¡oye!, y después _yo_ soy el bravucón aquí.

-Dejas de decir tonterías, yo dejo de golpearte – espetó el más bajo con cierta molestia. Había _casi_ admirado a ese idiota. Comenzaba a reconsiderar eso de el trato, podría aguantárselas bastante bien, podía seguir escondiéndose de Hao. Lástima que ya hubiera aceptado, y los Tao eran hombres de palabra. Mierda.

Sinceramente ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando consintió ese acuerdo? Es decir, todo iba muy bonito hasta ahora, pero no era una solución duradera: sólo cambiaba en que ahora Hao iba a matarlo a escondidas, por amenazar a su amigo del alma o algo así. Sabía que Horo se lo contaría de todas maneras, eran algo así como… ¿almas gemelas?. Apartó rápidamente esto de su mente. Este pensamiento le había parecido extremadamente repugnante. No es que fuera homofóbico pero… es decir, pasar la tarde con un chico que fuera… eso¡agh! Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, como tratando de ahuyentar unas cuantas moscas. Quizás quedaran mejor al ponerlos como mejores de los mejores amigos, por alguna razón desconocida, y como este tipo de relación se basa en la verdad, tarde o temprano terminaría contándole al Asakura que él lo había amenazado. Eso si llegaba al día siguiente.

-Oye Hoto…

-¡Horo!

-Hoto – replicó Ren con una sonrisa petulante. - ¿Cómo vas a hacer para que Hao no me mate mañana? – le preguntó con sincero interés. Eso estaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde hacía un rato. El chico suspiró.

-Bien… podríamos montar un pequeño numerito… Hao no lo creerá, pero de él me puedo encargar fácilmente. – terminó con una sonrisa, y entregó la última carta a su respectivo casillero.

-¿Y el plan consistiría en…?

-A eso voy… ven – y como en la mayoría de las películas, el plan es relatado en una voz tan baja que no puede oírse, y, pese a que esto está escrito y podrían leerlo de todas formas, aún no sabrán que se proponen nuestros amigos.

ooo

-¿Seguro que Hao no te está esperando en esta entrada? – preguntó Ren, por como enésima vez en cinco minutos. HoroHoro bufó.

-¡Que no! Si siempre me lo encuentro en la entrada principal… no seas paranoico, sólo tienes que irte un rato después de nosotros y ya… - le respondió, nuevamente. – No se cómo es que pareces tan frío aún cuando dices estas pendejadas… - espetó, poniendo los ojos en blanco y metiendo la llave en la cerradura.

Ya le había explicado que por su servicio a la escuela, el director le había dado la llave maestra, para poder entrar y salir cuando le diera la gana. Una movida arriesgada, a su juicio, que veía a Horo como un niño travieso esperando la oportunidad para hacer alguna idiotez, pero al parecer nunca había causado (demasiados) daños, porque conservaba esa llave desde el año anterior y lo decía con el orgullo de un niño que ha aprendido a leer una palabra larga. Y dale con la comparación del niño, el siguiente paso era pensar que era tierno. Eso sería tan extraño… principalmente, porque se trataba de un mastodonte con pésimos modales y de cerebro extremadamente reducido.

-No digo pendejadas, es sólo tener cuidado… no quiero que tu amigo me destripe antes de que pongamos el plan en marcha…

-Y no lo hará, deja de ser tan paranoico – de nuevo, ojos en blanco. – soy un hombre de palabra, no te pasará nada a menos que se te de por hablar sobre lo que no te conviene – terminó, con cierto tono amenazador, que hizo que Ren recordara que estaba frente al matón de la escuela, y no con un niñato de kinder. Por más que se viera como una buena persona, aún debía ser cauteloso. Quizás sí era un poco paranoico, pero mejor prevenir que curar¿no?.

-Bien… hasta mañana, Tao. Espero no lo eches a perder. – le dijo muy serio, pero en su voz había un deje de diversión, como si fuera sólo para fastidiarlo.

-El único tan imbécil como para arruinar esto eres tú, así que mejor ahórrate los comentarios, picudo – le devolvió la misma moneda su interlocutor.

-Mira quien viene a hablar de picos… en fin, ya voy saliendo. Mejor esperas unos cinco minutos y ya, mañana me devuelves la llave ¿bien?

-Bien, ahora vete¡vamos! – le gruñó. Nunca le había gustado que lo trataran como si fuera débil mental, de echo, era mucho más inteligente que ese idiota (que lo habían adelantado un año, pero después de ver a Horo le parecía que debían ser dos).

El otro no esperó una segunda reprimenda, y comenzó a correr hasta la entrada, a tal velocidad que Ren tuvo ganas de golpearse la frente con la mano¡No podía ser más idiota!, tendría que ir a ver que tanto decía…

Caminó lentamente y rodeó por completo la escuela, siempre cuidando de irse detrás de los árboles o en los rincones, hasta llegar a una distancia prudente de la puerta principal. Al principio pensó que era demasiada distancia, pero en realidad, Hao y Horo estaban prácticamente… ¿gritándose el uno al otro? Que amistad se gastaban esos dos…

-… ¡Te digo que no me pasa nada! – gritó el chico de cabello azul. Definitivamente era horriblemente malo mintiendo: estaba todo rojo, jadeaba por haber corrido y su voz temblaba horrores. Con esto su impulso de golpearse la frente se acentuó aún más. No duraría.

-¿Y por qué estás así, entonces? Deja de hacer payasadas, y dime lo que te pasó de una buena vez. ¿Pasó algo con ona? –preguntó en un tono que a Ren se le antojó preocupado. Realmente, no veía al bastardo aquel como el buen amigo interesado, por más que lo intentara. Por otro lado, eso de 'ona' lo había despistado ya. ¿De qué estarían hablando?

-¡No! No pasó nada, Hao¿podemos irnos ya? – Preguntó HoroHoro nuevamente, aún más nervioso – es que… tengo miedo, por Pirika, ya sabes… - el chino pensó que ni en mil años alguien se tragaría una mentira así, pero el Asakura endureció el semblante y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Vamos, de todas maneras Yoh no llega hasta tarde... ¿Sabes que no pudimos matar a Tao? El muy cobarde, de seguro se escondió en algún lado. – Ren casi salta a molerle la cara a golpes al castaño, pero se contuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Mierda de conciencia.

-Hum, que mal… pero en serio, Hao, que fue un accidente, deja de ser tan paranoico…

Luego de terminar esa parte de la conversación, ambos amigos comenzaron a caminar hacia la calle. Cuando los hubo perdido de vista, Ren comenzó a andar también, pensando en qué le diría a Jun cuando llegara a casa. Su hermana por lo general no volvía hasta que era de noche (iba a trabajar durante las tardes, luego de la universidad) y no creía que ese día fuera la excepción, pero al tener que mentirle a una de las únicas personas que realmente estimaba, se sentía en inferioridad de condiciones.

Cuando Jun volvió a casa del trabajo, se sorprendió bastante al ver que Ren no estaba en la sala, esperándola para retirarse a su cuarto. Caminó hacia la habitación con cautela, y abrió un poco la puerta. Casi se le escapa una leve risita cuando vio que su hermanito estaba hecho un enredo de sábanas, y que su almohada descansaba a un metro de su cama occidental. Estaba profundamente dormido, emitiendo leves gruñidos. Seguramente había tenido un largo día…

…Ella no se imaginaba cuanto.

ooo

Esa noche tuvo un largo y extraño sueño. O quizás fueron muchos sueños cortos pasando a la velocidad de la luz por su cerebro, no lo sabía. En un estado de semi-consciencia, a las 3:45 a.m. sólo pudo recordar una luz cegadora. A la mañana siguiente su despertador no sonó, y era tan tarde que ya no pudo ponerse a pensar sobre ello.

Se alistó rápidamente y salió corriendo para la escuela: faltaban minutos para que el plan fuera puesto en marcha.

_Fin del capítulo 2_

_¿Qué fue eso de 'ona'?_

_¿Es Horo bipolar? xD_

_¿Qué fue ese sueño¿Ren se está metiendo algo?_

_¿Quién me manda a escribir una trama en un fic PWP?_

_Y por sobre todas las cosas ¿QUÉ OMGSOPLAN ES EL DE HORO? (recuerden que es Horo, siempre xD)_

_¡Esto y mucho más lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de __**Encontraré la Manera**__! xD_

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno, aquí terminó el segundo capítulo :)

LOL este capítulo tiene dedicatoria, a… **Makita** :3 gracias por tu review, me pareció super constructivo :D espero que lo de la extensión de los párrafos te deje más conforme esta vez… y que te guste este capítulo, claro está.

Quisiera agradecer por sus reviews

También quiero agradecer a Kyky, que aunque no betaredereó (xD) esto últimamente, lo hizo hace un tiempo, y como el fic va en parte para ella… que más da xD.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Cualquier pregunta, lo que sea, en sus reviews pueden :3

Ah¡de eso me olvidaba! No dejen de dejar reviews xD. ¡O se convertirán en Mut! (no hagan caso a la loca tras las teclas u.uU)

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

**Aome Faith Usui Jinx**

_**Próximo capítulo**__: Primera lección._


	3. Primera Lección

_Capítulo 3 – Primera lección_

Miró a un lado y al otro mientras Hao estaba conversando tranquilamente con una niña que traía siempre una mochila en forma de calabaza, como si todos los días fueran Halloween.

Era una tal Matilda, que presidía el club de fans de 'Hao-sama', como lo llamaban, y en otra ocasión se hubiera mostrado divertido, o se habría burlado un poco de su amigo, pero ese día estaba completamente distraído, por no mencionar nervioso.

Estaba a punto de cometer un acto de alta traición contra su mejor amigo en todo el mundo (bueno, quizás no era para tanto, pero de esa forma maquina la mente de nuestro querido Horo), y por ahora nada estaba saliendo bien.

Para empezar, Ren aún no había llegado… ¡niñato asqueroso como se atrevía! Tenía que estar ahí en el lugar y momento correcto, sino el plan… Es cierto, quizás estaba exagerando un poco con todo eso, después de todo no eran los ángeles de Charlie, pero le molestaban de sobremanera los charlatanes que nunca hacían nada y que… oh, esperen, ahí estaba.

En ese momento, Ren Tao llegaba con su siempre elegante y frío porte de odio-al-mundo-y-prefiero-morir-antes-que-hablar-con-su-inferior-raza, y se iba tras unos arbustos, sin siquiera echar una mirada para ver si el plan estaba funcionando o no.

HoroHoro bufó y puso los ojos en blanco: eso de volverlo una persona agradable iba a ser una ardua y difícil tarea. Ojalá siempre se comportara como la otra tarde, había sido casi divertido (bueno, quizás no tanto), y parecía hasta una persona normal, pero cuando había demasiada gente era… como si tuviera miedo de ser él mismo. Hasta le tenía un poco de lástima.

-Horo¿te pasa algo? – preguntó entonces Hao, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, a lo que su amigo sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, un poco nervioso. Tenía que escapar de ahí, pero ¿cómo lo haría si Hao estaba sobre él a cada momento?.

-¡Seguro Horito necesita ir al baño! – apuntó Chocolove divertido, y se volvió hacia él con una mirada extraña… como intentando mostrarle algo. Horo rió un poco.

-¡Claro, eso es!... voy al baño y vuelvo, no me tardo nada – dijo, aún un poco nervioso, y se fue por el mismo lugar por el que el Tao se había metido antes. Luego tendría tiempo de preguntarle a su amigo cómo es que supo algo de todo aquello. Cuando llegó a los arbustos, no vio a nadie allí, por lo que… - ¡Ren! - …comenzó a llamarlo… gritando. - ¿Dónde te metiste?

-¡Calla ya, imbécil! – le respondió el otro, saliendo de detrás de un árbol y tapándole la boca, como para que dejara de gritar y de llamar la atención (el hermano baboso de Hao ya había asomado la cabeza, y eso que tenía sus auriculares a máximo volumen). – Me cuesta creer realmente que estoy dejando que un idiota como _tú_ se meta en _mis_ asuntos – gruñó, quitando la mano cuando supo que HoroHoro se había tranquilizado

-Déjame recordarte que yo estoy intentando _ayudarte_ ¿bien?

-Yo no te lo pedí, de hecho, yo nunca se lo pedí a nadie – replicó el chino con un leve (sí, leve, seguro) deje de arrogancia.

-¿Y por qué no? – preguntó su interlocutor con inocencia. La pregunta descolocó a Ren, que estaba en su novena nube de orgullo.

-¿Cómo que "por qué"? – le espetó, de repente molesto y sin saber la razón de su estado. – Nunca has escuchado de la palabra "dignidad" ¿no? Pues mira, yo tengo mucho de eso, y no me parece que me deba rebajar sólo por poder hablar un poco más con alguien¿de acuerdo?

-Bah, pedir ayuda no es rebajarte – siguió el peliazul, muy serio. – si piensas que pedir ayuda es rebajarte, probablemente es porque te crees mucho o muy poco para recibirla… deberías empezar a abrir los ojos, Ren, todos somos iguales. – terminó, espiando un poco por los arbustos en los que se encontraban ocultos. Hao se encontraba allí, con expresión impaciente, y Chocolove miraba hacia su escondite de vez en cuando, como esperando algo.

Su limitada mente alcanzó a entender que el moreno, de una u otra manera, estaba participando del plan. Se volvió hacia Ren, que parecía estar meditando sus palabras.

-… todos sangramos igual (1). En fin¿comenzamos o qué? – le preguntó. El chino, aún inexpresivo, asintió con la cabeza y salió de su escondite con naturalidad. Tenía dotes de actor, el niñato.

Se sentó con suavidad en la banca de siempre y miró a la banda de Hao, que ahora comenzaba a acercarse, dirigida por Chocolove, que parecía especialmente animado el día de hoy.

Miró hacia un lado, fingiendo que buscaba algo en su mochila, pero viendo de reojo a Horo, que parecía todo menos convencido de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Una vez más se maldijo por haber encontrado una ayuda tan deficiente.

Cuando ya comenzaba a oírse las babosadas que decían el grupo de idiotas que lo molestaban día tras día, su reciente aliado salió de entre los arbustos, ya sin estar sonrojado y con su mejor sonrisa bravucona. Al menos algo había logrado.

-Hey, pero si es la pequeña Tao…

-Que no sea un simio como tú no quiere decir que sea una mujer – escupió el nombrado, con su mejor mueca de asco. HoroHoro sonrió aún más.

-Ah, claro. Eres un hombrecito, pero no sabes defenderte. ¿Por qué no te defiendes, ah? Vamos¡muestra lo que el hombrecito Tao puede hacer! – le gritó con fuerza, e hizo un amague de querer tirarlo al suelo tan bien actuado, que Ren reaccionó por inercia, haciéndole una llave y tirándolo al suelo, cuando se suponía que sólo iba a inmovilizarlo.

-¡Horo! – gritó Hao a unos metros aún, y salió corriendo a ayudar a su amigo.

-Ya me defendí¿feliz? – le dijo, sonriendo de manera cruel. Esto del teatro era bastante divertido. Horo lo hizo bien mirándolo de manera entre confundida y amenazante (quizás porque eso es lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese preciso instante) y rechazó con el brazo la ayuda que Hao le daba para pararse.

-¿Nuestro hombrecito quiere pelear, peleamos? – una sonrisa salvaje se curvaba de lado a lado de la cara del chico de cabello azul.

-Si quieres ser humillado, yo no tengo problema – Ren dudó un momento antes de responder con una sonrisa que pretendía imitar la contraria: la expresión del tipo delante de él le hacia preguntarse si aquello seguía siendo una simple tomada de pelo.

-Bien¡empecemos! – aulló su interlocutor, tirándole un brazo que por poco le deja la nariz hecha una canilla, pero logró esquivarlo por los pelos y le lanzó a HoroHoro un severo puñetazo en la mandíbula, que acabó dándole en la frente y haciéndole ver pajaritos.

Pero esto no lo detuvo al lanzarle una senda patada al chino, haciendo que este al suelo de espaldas, y, aunque pronto se incorporó, sabía que ahora sus pasos irían mucho más lentos.

Entonces fue cuando el más alto volvió al ataque, intentando con un izquierdazo que casi le pone el ojo morado, pero que, a pesar de no lograr su objetivo, le golpeó de manera brutal la mejilla.

A su alrededor, la chusma había hecho un círculo perfecto de rostros sonrientes y palmas que gritaban por pelea. Los miembros de la pandilla sin importancia vitoreaban por Horo, aplaudiendo con el resto de la gente, mientras que sus dos amigos miraban la pelea entre entretenidos y preocupados.

Los puños, patadas, o cualquier agresión, iban y venían sin parar, ninguno de los dos recordando ya que era sólo una pelea falsa: esto era a muerte. O al menos eso parecía hasta que…

-¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? - … el profesor Silva hizo su aparición.

Los dos parecieron recobrar la cordura en el mismo instante, pues dirigieron su mirada (atónita, por cierto) al hombre, HoroHoro aún tomando a Ren del borde de su camisa, y el otro con el puño levantado, esperando a asestar el golpe.

-¡Terminó el espectáculo! Ambos, a la oficina del director, antes de que piense en algo peor.

El chino asintió resignado y comenzó a caminar, mas el otro miró al docente con el rostro confuso.

-¿Podría ir a la enfermería antes? Me siento un poco mal – explicó, haciendo que el Tao se sorprendiera. No lo había golpeado tan fuerte.

-De acuerdo, pero luego tendremos una larga charla con ambos – asintió Silva, observando al muchacho minuciosamente – haz que alguien te acompañe, no puedes ir por ahí cayéndote

HoroHoro miró con una sonrisita a Hao, haciendo que Ren comprendiera el plan de pronto¡si no tenían al cabecilla, no podrían lastimarlo! Después de todo, él daba las órdenes allí.

-¡Pero…!

-Por favor – en el pálido rostro del chico apareció un ligero puchero, que sorprendió a la mayor parte de la banda.

Chocolove simplemente sonrió irónicamente, y Hao se sonrojó bastante, por alguna razón. HoroHoro rió, feliz, antes de comenzar a caminar torpemente hasta la enfermería. El Asakura bufó y se volvió hacia Ren.

-Ya averiguaré que pasa aquí. No te quepa duda de ello – le dijo, levantando un dedo amenazante hacia él, para luego salir corriendo tras su amigo, que casi se chocaba contra un árbol, en su afán por caminar solo.

El moreno de la banda se limitó a sonreír de lado, examinándolo de arriba abajo, y se volvió a la pandilla.

-Creo que nos vamos ya, muchachos, terminó la fiesta…

Al alejarse, Horo sintió un ligero peso en su bolsillo. Hurgó en él unos momentos, hasta sacar una llave que se le hacía muy familiar… sonrió de lado, sin prestar atención a las constantes preguntas hechas por Hao.

ooo

Se cambiaban para otra clase de gimnasia, la que compartían con la clase B. Ren no había recibido siquiera miradas amenazadoras de parte de Hao, así que debía pensar que todo andaba bien por ahora.

Ya la mayoría de sus compañeros habían salido cuando terminó de alistarse (no era ningún secreto que la clase de deportes realmente no le agradaba). Es decir¿a quién le gustaría correr por allí en esos pantaloncillos tan incómodos, sudando y persiguiendo una estúpida pelota, como los cavernícolas a su comida?

-… por eso, Usui, realmente nos gustaría que te unieras al equipo de soccer. Eres bueno en esto, tienes fibra de deportista. - … al parecer a ese tipo sí. Ren se volteó, pensativo. ¿Usui? No había escuchado ese apellido antes, nunca.

-No puedo, lo siento – la tosca voz de Horo lo sorprendió desde atrás. El Tao se reprendió mentalmente¿Quién en su sano juicio hubiera pensado que HoroHoro era un nombre real? Pues él. Que idiota. El entrenador, como había identificado a la primera voz, suspiró, y continuó hablando en un tono más confidencial, por lo que Ren tuvo que aguzar el oído y acercarse un poco a la otra estantería de casilleros para escuchar.

-Mira, Usui, el director ya me ha comentado de tu… "servicio". Créeme, las prácticas no te molestarán para nada, son mucho después del horario escolar y…

-No es por eso, señor entrenador – interrumpió el chico con la voz impaciente.- no puedo entrar, eso es todo. – terminó, y sus pasos comenzaron a acercarse hasta donde el chinito escuchaba, por lo que este se apresuró a salir hasta el campo de deportes.

¿Qué rollo se traería ese tipo? Primero hablaba en código con Hao, ahora rechazaba una propuesta que podría darle una beca universitaria… era increíble que tantas cosas extrañas estuvieran delante de sus ojos todo ese tiempo...

Afuera, se mezcló con la multitud y pronto el entrenador los había llamado a todos para encargarles alguna actividad. A lo lejos, pudo percibir que HoroHoro salía al fin del vestuario, y le hacía una seña a modo de saludo a su amigo Hao, que respondió de igual manera.

Cuando se volvió a mirar, Chocolove de nuevo, lo miraba de reojo, como intentando adivinar qué es lo que pasaba por su cabeza (no era ningún secreto que le encantaba averiguar cosas, y que tenía un cuaderno con cosas escritas de casi toda la escuela).

-¿Qué tanto ves? – preguntó irritado.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y se fue con Hao, ya que el entrenador les había ordenado formar parejas para hacer flexiones como calentamiento.

Ren no se movió de lugar, y después de un momento, el único que quedaba sin pareja era Lyserg Diethel, un tipo medio lunático y facciones de niña, que sólo se juntaba con una muchacha llamada Jeanne (a ojos del chino, otra chiflada).

-Oh, buenos días, Tao – lo saludó el muchachito, con una sonrisa preocupada, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.- deberías lavar más seguido tus zapatos, podrías contagiarte cualquier cosa a través de ellos…

-Deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos – respondió él, con una mirada fría, haciendo que la sonrisa de su compañero se desvaneciera. No entendía cómo había gente que aún se esforzaba por hablarle, y además… ¡sus zapatos no estaban sucios! - vamos, se de utilidad y sostenme los pies – le dijo de mala manera.

-¡No voy a acercarme a alguien que me ha tratado tan mal! –chilló de manera histérica Lyserg, mientras la gente alrededor comenzaba a mirar. Ren se sintió enrojecer: odiaba los escándalos, y más si tanta gente estaba cerca. - ¡Exijo una disculpa!

-Ya deja de hacer el ridículo, Diethel – le murmuró con una de sus miradas que, si mataran, habrían enviado al niñito directo a la tumba. Le costaba pensar que era uno de esos niños inteligentes a los que les habían adelantado un año, como a él.

-¡No, no, no, no, no y no: Yo no te he tratado mal, no es justo que me hables de esa manera! – ya toda la clase estaba mirando para el lugar donde estaban.

Entrenador, niñas en las canchas de al lado y gente que pasaba incluidos. Estaba tan enojado que podría haber golpeado a ese niñato idiota.

-Está bien, tu ganas, lo siento, ahora ayuda – intentó solucionar, con la voz temblándole de coraje y vergüenza.

-¡Esa disculpa no fue sentida! – aulló, una vez más, el chico, y esta fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Ren salió de la clase casi corriendo, echando chispas por los ojos y sin dirigir ni una mirada a su entrenador, que hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que tendría que haber intervenido antes.

-Maldito lunático inglés, maldito entrenador estúpido, maldita escuela, maldito Japón, maldito… - comenzó a murmurar mientras salía, ya cambiado, a la entrada trasera de la escuela, pero chocando con una mole en el camino, y cayendo para atrás. - ¿MALDITO IDIOTA, QUE NO VES POR DÓNDE CAMINAS? – exclamó, ya, fuera de sí, sólo para ver a HoroHoro, que lo observaba entre asombrado y burlonamente divertido, una ceja enarcada. – Ah, tú otra vez. – le dijo, calmándose un poco.

-Que yo sepa, el que corría como paciente psiquiátrico por el medio del patio de la escuela eras tú – apuntó el otro, minimizando la situación con un ademán, pero Ren no daba señales de estar de mejor humor. -¿Mal día? – preguntó el Usui, cruzándose de brazos, y aún bastante burlón.

-_Horrible_ día – enfatizó el chino, levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa. – Ese idiota de Diethel va a pagar - "lo que dijo de mis zapatos" - el haberme puesto en ridículo – finalizó, maldiciendo mentalmente al niñato en todos los idiomas que conocía (que, por si han olvidado, son cuatro y hablados a la perfección).

-De hecho, creo que escuché unos gritos, algo sobre los malos modales – rió HoroHoro, mientras echaba a caminar hacia la puerta, y la abría con su 'oh-siempre-útil' llave. – Pobre chico, escribe a diario… tiene algunos problemas – comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Pues espero que muera de una vez. Sé que no le importará estar cubierto de tierra cuando esté en el cajón. – Ren aguzó una mirada cruel y rió secamente, ante su propio chiste. Horo simplemente lo miró, ya sin sonreír.

-Vaya, sí que tienes que mejorar eso - murmuró, haciendo que su interlocutor le echara una mirada que lo hubiera mandado a la misma fosa en donde dormía eternamente su imaginario Lyserg – oye, no me mires así, estoy diciendo la verdad – le espetó el muchacho, mientras que el chino hacía un leve gesto de indiferencia. – te recuerdo que debo ayudarte a ser más ¿amigable? Sí, creo que eso es… así que es lógico que te critique algunas actitudes – siguió, con aires de sabio.

-Bien¿y qué propone que haga para mejorar el señor 'yo-todo-lo-sé'? – bufó el Tao, molesto. HoroHoro, uno, Ren, cero.

-Bueno, para empezar, deja de desquitarte con tu hermana por mal que la pases en el colegio. No es bonito¿sabes? – comentó el Usui, abriendo ahora la puerta de el depósito de la limpieza, alias, el escondite y cuartel general de la Señorita Sayuri. Ren no replicó. – Al menos podrías ver una película en la televisión con ella cuando vuelve de su trabajo, de seguro no le molestará que quieras ver algo distinto a lo que ella ve – apuntó, sentándose en su máquina de escribir, y abriendo una bolsa, de la que cayeron todas las cartas del día, que eran pocas comparadas con las que había visto el otro día.

-Hn - murmuró él, a modo de asentimiento. No era difícil. No demasiado.

-Tomemos eso como lección número uno ¿bueno?, si lo logras pasamos a la próxima – siguió él, leyendo una de las cartas, que al parecer era de Lyserg Diethel.

El Tao frunció la nariz con disgusto, tanto por el nombre en la nota como por la forma en que Horo le había dicho eso último: como si hablara con un niño de cinco años con una capacidad limitada para almacenar información en el cerebro.

Ambos se sentaron por ahí, y estuvieron un rato en silencio, HoroHoro haciendo sus ¿cosas de consejero? Y Ren... mirándolo, totalmente aburrido. Cada tanto se sorprendía buscando soluciones a la hambruna mundial.

-Hm… oye¿por qué Sayuri? – preguntó de pronto, intentando apartar esos pensamientos caritativos de su mente. Aquella pregunta le rondaba por la cabeza desde la tarde anterior, después de salir de la escuela, pero se había olvidado de averiguar antes.

El chico a su lado tosió un poco, y cuando se volvió, estaba rojo y parecía haber olvidado la pregunta, ya que estaba escribiendo en la máquina nuevamente. – No lograrás ignorarme por siempre, HotoHoto – continuó, sabiendo el efecto que sus palabras tendrían en el muchacho de cabello claro.

-¡Que es HoroHoro! – exclamó el otro, impulsivamente, al momento dándose cuenta de que había caído en una vil trampa. Ren sonrió: se equiparan los tantos¿no? – es sólo que… al principio… no podía dar buenos consejos sin… - otro ataque de tos compulsiva hizo que el chinito no entendiera nada de lo que el otro intentaba (o no intentaba) decirle, por lo que le golpeó en la espalda de manera salvaje. - ¡Agh! Está bien. La cosa es que cuando comencé con esto… sólo podía dar buenos consejos usando un vestido. ¿Ya? – terminó con un hilo de voz, dejando al otro en un momentáneo shock, que fue reemplazado por…

… el Gran Ren Tao riendo de manera compulsiva…

HoroHoro esperó pacientemente, aunque muriendo de vergüenza, a que el muchacho terminara de reír, pero aquella risa parecía no tener fin. Ren recién se calmó al cabo de quince minutos, librazo y un sin fin de amenazas de por medio, cortesía de nuestro amigo con banda.

-Veo que al menos sabes reír – murmuró Horo, aún enfadado, y comenzando a teclear una respuesta al autor de la carta que leía hace nada.

-¿Y… por qué… vestido? – preguntó el otro entre risitas ahogadas.

Es que, vamos, HoroHoro era el tipo que menos ganas tendrías de encontrarte en un callejón oscuro a media noche. Era alto, de aspecto sombrío, desarreglado, se restregaba constantemente los nudillos y había escuchado que estaba buscando venganza porque a su hermanita pequeña se la comió un monstruo de las alcantarillas. Era bastante difícil imaginártelo vestido de mujercita.

-Porque… - el chico suspiró. – cuando iba a primer año… pensaba que dar consejos era… cosa íntegramente de chicas y…¡Deja de reírte antena con patas! – gritó, para que la sonrisa burlona en la cara de Ren se fuera directo al caño.

-¿Qué dijiste, puercoespín? – replicó, irritado.

-¡Que dejes de reírte antena-con-patas! Para colmo eres sorda… Y no soy un puercoespín

-¡Pues te pareces mucho a uno!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí! Ja, gan… mierda – terminó, golpeándose la cabeza contra el escritorio, mientras Ren sonreía con altanería.

-No puedo creer que te tuve miedo durante tanto tiempo, eres todo un fracaso – el chino rió levemente, para quitarle de la mano la carta a Horo, que estaba aún maldiciendo por lo bajo el haber caído en uno de los juegos mentales de ese enano malvado.

Al sentir que le arrebataba algo, al momento se puso alerta, y al ver la situación comenzó a intentar quitarle la carta a Ren.

-¡Oye tú! No puedes hacer eso, todas esas cartas deben ser leídas sólo por mí, sino sería una extrema falta de…! - y seguía hablando.

El Tao no le prestó mucha atención, y comenzó a leer, mientras bloqueaba con facilidad los intentos del otro de recuperar el mensaje.

-… el problema es que últimamente me he sentido atraído por…– hizo una mueca de repulsa ante lo leído. El niño a su lado aprovechó a quitarle la carta y ponerla nuevamente sobre su escritorio, para luego observarlo con un deje de resentimiento. El chino ya no sonreía. – sólo no digas te lo dije – murmuró, pero al parecer su ¿amigo? No lo había escuchado.

-Te lo dije – lo reprendió. Ren gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco

-Agh, ahora casi me siento mal por él¿ves lo que haces? – replicó irracionalmente.

Sólo quería quedarse con la última palabra. Horo no contestó, y siguió escribiendo.

Estuvieron así como por diez minutos, en el pequeño depósito sonando libremente las teclas del aparatejo.

El Tao comenzaba a aburrirse, y procuraba no mirar a su compañero (no le gustaba la mirada que le echaba cuando se daba cuenta de que intentaba llamar la atención, al parecer estaba furioso) más que de reojo.

Además, se sentía algo culpable.

Mientras debatía consigo mismo, HoroHoro se incorporó de súbito y echó a caminar hacia la salida. El chino lo miró confundido, y salió caminando tras él.

-¿Dónde vas ahora? – preguntó interesado, y el otro se volvió, un poco sorprendido, pero ya sin enojo visible.

-Al baño¿quieres acompañarme o qué? – rió, y el otro, un poco aturdido, un poco fastidiado, se limitó a seguirlo por el simple hecho de que no tenía nada más que hacer. Realmente a ese chico no parecía durarle el enojo.

ooo

Jun Tao llegó a casa a eso de las ocho treinta, sólo para ver a su hermano menor en la sala, tal donde acostumbraba a estar antes de irse en silencio a su habitación. Dejó sus cosas y su abrigo con pesar, para luego comenzar a pensar en lo que le había dicho la dueña del café. Puede que la despidieran en uno de estos días, y si ese era el caso, tenía que comenzar a buscar empleo, o no podría vivir con su hermano de manera más o menos acomodada. Se volvió una vez más a la sala, donde aún, para su sorpresa, se encontraba Ren, con su mirada insistentemente fija en ella.

-Hola. Alquilé una película. ¿Quieres ver o…? – preguntó él con algo de timidez, levantando en su mano el vhs del que hablaba. La mujer sonrió. Quizás su día no fuera tan horrible, después de todo.

Fin del capítulo 3

_¿Por qué Horo no puede entrar al equipo?_

_¿Quién le atrae a Lyserg?_

_¿Se nota que no se me ocurren más preguntas?_

(1)¿Recuerdan cuando les comenté que este fic iba dedicado a una amiga? xD Bueno, este fue un mensaje implicitoo Kykylandia, ojala lo haya agarrao xD

_**Free Talk de Ome**_

**Hoy presentamos:** Odisea, intentando escribir un capítulo.

Supongo que muchos se habrán dado cuenta de que tardé bastante en subir este capítulo de ELM (lo abrevio, soy vaga y me gusta xD). Es que tuve DEMASIADOS PROBLEMAS TTOTT comencemos…

Al poco tiempo de subir el segundo cap, mi linda madre (remarquemos LINDA) me quitó la computadora por una razón muy importante…

…No encontraba mi sweater del colegio - -U

xD pero la recuperé a los dos días, y comencé a trabajar de lleno en el capítulo 5 (que por si no lo sabían, tengo que estar siempre dos caps dsps T-T cosa que me hizo prometer un amigo, más o menos xD) para poder subir pronto este.

Pero esa semana comencé con las evaluaciones integradoras ¬¬U por lo que tuve que ponerme a estudiar y mi escritura quedó bye-bye.

: D el fin de semana luego de las integradoras, me dio una extraña fiebre sin explicación Oo (gracias a la cual crecí 2 cm en un mes xD yeah, I'm taller now nOn) y no pude usar mi tiempo libre ¬¬U

UU cuando me recupere, mi vieja alternó razones idiotas para quitarme la PC… y como última razón, les diré que el capítulo 5 iba a tener más de 10 páginas xD (por suerte lo acorté en dos caps ..U ahora solo tiene 9 xD) así que prepárense para leer xD.

Ahora, info sobre el fic: nos acercamos rápidamente (mentira TOT) al shounen ai en la historia xD espero me perdonen si este capítulo no es muy bueno, lo escribí hace bastante y le tuve que hacer unas cuantas correcciones para que quedara bien xD pero mueno.

Un poco de Horo's PoV al principio… mas misterios (?) en realidad no mucho más - -U solo el tema Horo y el Lyserg… más que nada fue un capítulo para que la acción avanzara¿verdad?.

En fin… creo que ya me excedí con esta nota de autor poco interesante xD.

Por la espera, les dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo.

_-¡Onii-chan, tienes que…!_

_--_

_-¿Me encontraría incluso aquí?_

_-Es muy probable que no, nunca vendría a buscarnos a este lugar…_

_--_

_-Uh, es sólo que… ¿Me harías un favor?_

_--_

_-Hay un mensaje para la señorita Sayuri en la tabla de anuncios. ¿Ahora me sigues?_

**Próximo capítulo**: Cuento Contigo

**Ome Ome**


End file.
